


Fido

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters: Gold Rush!AU [27]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness, because you know, it's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Are you anything but faithful?





	Fido

You’ve been here a long time. Four icy winters, soon forgotten—you only remember spring when it comes again, warm soil and growing things, blood on the wind. Here you are, you’ve run so long, you are faithful, you are panting hard. You sleep on your side with your spine against your master’s hand, his knee, his boot.

You’ve seen too much. You wait when he orders you to stay, you play dead when you think it will lift him from grey gloom.

You have smelled blood on his skin.

He is young. He cries. You play dead.

You chase the wide wheels. You chase the wide-open sky. You meet strangers. Men with rank breath and cruel guns. Men dark-skinned swift river scent new leather, men who hold sharp arrows to taut bows, men with eyes like stone.

Are you young? Are you anything but faithful?

Are you faithful?

You gnaw sweet grass sweet rabbit once a bird _no more birds Huan_ —

—no more birds.

You drink and splash and paddle in cold water. You sleep with your master curled around you. He trembles. He dreams, kicking. You lick him awake. He says, _Go away, Huan_.

(He holds you close.)


End file.
